StarCraft (comic)
A StarCraft comic covering events prior to StarCraft II was published by DC Comics (Wildstorm). It centered around a team of outlaws, the War Pigs. The first arc lasted 7 issuesSimon Furman, Medievaldragon. 2009-06-10. StarCraft # 1 - Simon Furman Interview. Blizzplanet. Accessed 2009-06-10.2009-08-18. StarCraft #7, Wildstorm, accessed on 2009-09-25. and was published in StarCraft: Book 1.Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio (p, i) et al. "StarCraft" Book 1 (April 7, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm), ISBN 978-1401-22627-5. A character significant to the entire StarCraft universe was to be introduced in Issue 4 and was to become a main character in the second arc.Simon Furman, Medievaldragon. 2009-06-10. StarCraft # 1 - Simon Furman Interview. Blizzplanet. Accessed 2009-06-10. They were revealed to Leonid Celsus in the submission for the 8th issue.2009-10-19. StarCraft #8. Wildstorm. Accessed 2009-10-19. Development Wildstorm wrote the comic, but Blizzard Entertainment employees such as Chris Metzen, Andy Chambers, and Micky Neilson acted as story consultants for the series.Giffen, Keith and Simon Furman (w), Federico Dallocchio (p, i), Milen Parvanov (col). "StarCraft #1" StarCraft 1''' (1) (May 27, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm).CoTweet. 2009-11-30. @Posesemismo The folks from Wildstorm write our comics and consult people like Chris Metzen beforehand. Check them out: http://bit.ly/7VeaS8. @StarCraft (Twitter). Accessed 2009-11-30. Blizzard carried out at least one change in artistic style and writing. Shawn Moll was on the original team.2008-30-11, Out With the New. Smack!. Accessed on 2008-03-12 The new team consist of Simon Furman and Federico Dallocchio. By the second arc, Mike Miller was to take over the primary artwork.2009-10-19. StarCraft #8. Wildstorm. Accessed 2009-10-19. Second Arc The comic was originally a monthly ongoing series with twelve expected issues.DC Comics staff. StarCraft: No Rules. No Problem. DC Comics. Accessed 2009-04-10. On December 16, 2009, DC Comics reported the series was canceled after issue 7. Instead, it intends to refocus its efforts on a series of original graphic novels."While WildStorm and Blizzard loved the stories being told in the regular monthly comic-book series, we decided that the graphic novel would be a more suitable medium for the tales we wanted to tell next" Hank Kanalz, Richard George. 2009-12-16. Warcraft, Starcraft Comics Find New Format: Blizzard's comic book franchises see cancellations and new life. IGN Comics. Accessed 2009-12-16. Furman was "solidly" into writing the second arc by this point. However, he says this merely heralded a change in editorial direction."Well, in December I got the news from Wildstorm that StarCraft would finish with issue #7. Which was disappointing, because I was solidly into the next story arc , which featured some of the game’s heavy-hitters. But, this just heralded a change of editorial direction, and I expect/hope to be back in the StarCraft universe in 2010 in the shape of an original graphic novel featuring those selfsame heavy-hitters. More details as this firms up." Simon Furman. 2010-01-31. 2010 – UPDATES!!!. Simon Furman Wordpress. Accessed 2010-06-21. Furman has stated that the second arc would feature "two of the StarCraft Universe’s biggest and baddest characters." Nova and Sarah Kerrigan were confirmed to appear in the series at some point. Furman proclaimed the graphic novel to be "definitely on" in June 2010 and had started scripting by then."Starcraft OGN is very definitely ON. No release date as yet but I have started scripting. Big, big story, one that will leave a kind-sized crater in the StarCraft universe!! More details as and when." Simon Furman. 2010-06-24. NORD STAR. Simon Furman Wordpress. Accessed 2010-06-24. He was halfway through the script in August 2010. He commented that the War Pigs would not be in the second arc, although plot threads from the original comic series would continue."Hi Dylan – the StarCraft (100-page!) OGN is happening as we speak. I’m midway through the script, and although there are no War Pigs in it, it does pick up on some of the brewing story strands from the comic run. In fact, it pits two of the SC Universe’s biggest and baddest characters against each other in a story that will have repercussions for the entire Koprulu Sector. Probably won’t see print until mid to late 2011. I’ll keep you updated." Simon Furman. 2010-08-12. CANDY ASSORTMENT Simon Furman Wordpress. Accessed 2010-09-10. Plot The War Pigs were a band of convicted criminals forced to work for the Terran Confederacy. Early in their career, they made contact with the zerg while carrying out a "maximum deniability" mission.Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio (p, i). "StarCraft #0" StarCraft (July 27, 2010) DC Comics (Wildstorm). First Arc :Main article: List of StarCraft comic issues The War Pigs were forced to work as soldiers under the command of bureaucrat Tamsen Cauley. They were not neurally resocialized so they could keep their unique talents. Cauley ordered them to attempt to kill Arcturus Mengsk at Atticus Minor, but they failed and he betrayed them, since Cauley believed that Mengsk would win the war unless he died, and since Mengsk was still alive, Cauley intended to switch sides without leaving behind loose ends like the War Pigs. Cauley co-opted one of their number to lead the rest into a death trap which would be carried out by his new, upgraded Cerberus Program. However, the attempt failed and the outlaws escaped and scattered. Two years later, Cauley had become an important official in the Terran Dominion, the director of the Dominion Internal Security Division. Due to a comment from Emperor Mengsk, he became nervous about the previous assassination attempt, and still wanted to eliminate the War Pigs to cover his tracks. He visited Cole Hickson at the New Folsom Prison and convinced him to bring the team together again and do a job for him—assassinate Jim Raynor (as part of his plan of ascension), and as a reward their records would be expunged. However, they must first find Raynor. Cauley would then use the Cerberus Program, which he said did not belong to the Dominion, to follow and eliminate the War Pigs once the job was done. Second Arc The War Pigs believed a suicidal attack against Tamsen Cauley to be their only option. However, Cauley's enemy, "Ghostmaster General" Leonid Celsus, decided to make his own move, and saw the War Pigs as a resource for this.2009-10-19. StarCraft #8. Wildstorm. Accessed 2009-10-19. The stand-alone monthly issues of the second arc have been canceled. Plot Notes While the comic series focuses on terrans, it also includes the protoss and the zerg. A "particularly cool" protoss appearance was seen in the third issue and some major characters from the games make appearances.Ben Abernathy, Medievaldragon. 2009-04-19. Starcraft # 1 - Ben Abernathy Interview. Blizzplanet. Accessed 2009-04-19. The re-emergence of the xel'naga is also touched upon.Simon Furman, Medievaldragon. 2009-06-10. StarCraft # 1 - Simon Furman Interview. Blizzplanet. Accessed 2009-06-27. In addition to tying in with the previous games and published fiction,Simon Furman. 2009-05-27. StarCraft Touches Down!. Simon Furman's blog. Accessed on 2009-06-02 the series will show a lot of the StarCraft universe, lay the groundwork for the ongoing story, and the comic's first arc as a transition between the first and second game. Characters Major Characters Supporting Characters Single-Appearance Characters Characters Yet to Appear *Sarah KerriganSimon Furman, Medievaldragon. 2009-07-26. SDCC 2009: Wildstorm to Launch a World of Warcraft Horde Title. Blizzplanet. Accessed 2009-07-27. *Nova Issues ]] Notes Simon Furman would like to link the story with his Frontline works (Heavy Armor and Creep) at some point. A prequel to the series, StarCraft: Issue 0, appeared in the Collector's Edition of StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty.Business Wire staff. 2010-04-08. StarCraft® II: Wings of Liberty™ Collector's Edition Announced. Business Wire. Accessed 2010-04-08. Two of the "biggest and baddest" characters of the StarCraft universe were set to make their debuts in the second arc.2009-10-09, I Want Candy. Simon Furman, accessed on 2009-11-02 Previews and Excerpts Medievaldragon. 2009-05-01. StarCraft # 1 Preview Scans. Blizzplanet. Accessed 2009-05-05. 2009-04-24. Exclusive "StarCraft" #1 Comic Book Preview. MTV. Accessed 2009-04-25. A four-page promotion of the comic was present in the BlizzCon 2008 "goodie bag";Gerbera Tetra. 2008-10-14. Blizzcon. Made of Awesome. Accessed 2008-10-14. the sampler was split between the StarCraft comic and a preview of Ashbringer issue 1.Medievaldragon. 2008-11-18. Blizzcon 2008: Starcraft Comic Book. Blizzplanet. Accessed 2008-11-18. A preview can be found in the World of Warcraft comic, issue 19: The Winds of War.Simonson, Walter and Louise Simonson (w), Mike Bowden and Walden Wong (art). "The Winds of War" World of Warcraft '''3 (19) (May 20, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). References Category:Fiction series and compilations